1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to controlling a data transmission/reception path between a server and a mobile terminal in a heterogeneous network environment, and more particularly, to a data transmission/reception path control apparatus and method that can ensure the continuity of a service regardless of the mobility of a mobile node and support multi-homing.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Along with the development and dissemination of network technology, network environments in which different types of networks are mixed or overlap each other are increasing, and various schemes for making the best use of these network environments are being proposed. However, most existing server systems that provide service in a mobile environment operate on the basis of a single transmission/reception path and a single Internet protocol (IP) route without taking these network environments into consideration.
Also, when a network (or used IP address) to which a mobile terminal belongs varies according to movement of the mobile terminal, the mobile terminal is registered with a new network and receives a data service. At this time, the mobile terminal suffers from data loss, increase in delay time, etc. due to a change of network. Thus, a network available to a mobile terminal should be maximized in a mobile environment in which different types of networks overlap each other, and the continuity of a service should be ensured even in a situation in which network connection is cut off due to movement of the mobile terminal. In addition to these requirements, there is a need to minimize modification of an existing server system that provides a service, and also to ensure the continuity of the service and minimize delay time and data loss while reducing investment cost.